


Rest Your Hungry Soul

by lovelyleias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, This takes place sometime in s2, Underage Drinking, i live in a world where derek's pack are happy and alive lalalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three new werewolves, an empty apartment and a bottle of whiskey. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Hungry Soul

It’s Erica’s idea. Not a surprise, because most werewolf extracurricular projects turn out to be churned from the depths of her mind. Although to people like Derek Hale, ‘Werewolf Extracurriculars’ likely involve training with the pack. To Erica Reyes, the phrase means drinking with her fellow Betas.

“Derek’s not gonna like this,” Isaac says, nervously eyeing the large bottle of Jack Daniels that Boyd places on the table beside three glasses.

“That’s because Derek doesn’t like having fun,” Erica replies from the doorway. “But he’s out of town tonight so the apartment is ours, and he can go fuck himself if he thinks we aren’t going to exploit that.” 

Boyd’s lips curve into a smile as he regards Isaac. “You’ve never had a drink before, have you?”

Try as he might, Isaac can’t keep the flush from his cheeks. “So? Do you really give a shit? I was never invited to parties. And even if I was, it’s not I’d be let outside the house after school for anything than work—“

Erica cuts him off with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. Hurt, Isaac slumps down onto the couch and shoots her a glare, letting his fangs extend ever so slightly.

“Stop it,” Boyd shouts before anything too out of control happens. Isaac nods and relaxes into the couch. Boyd looks at Erica who takes a while to meet his gaze. When she finally glances up at him she quirks her lips and he nods. Erica may not be a master of tact but all she had been attempting was to keep Isaac from dwelling too far into his past. She skips over to the couch and curls up on the end opposite from Isaac. Boyd shakes head and sits between them, ignoring the dusty smell of the ratty old couch.

Or trying to, anyway.

Isaac reaches forward and grabs the bottle, cracking the seal. Leaning down, he sniffs at the golden liquid before recoiling and holding it away from his face. “Jesus, this would be rank even if I still smelled things like a normal person.”

He shoots Erica a grin and the air crackles with the scent of forgiveness. 

“Do you think we need ice?” Boyd asks, taking the bottle from Isaac.

“Do you think you’ll need ice?” Erica teases, kissing his collarbone through his sweater. Her lipstick smudges slightly around her upper lip, but if she notices she seems nonplussed. “What are we, babies? No, we’ll drink this straight.”

“I’m not sure babies are drinking Jack,” Isaac muses, mostly to himself.

“Babies and you,” Erica shoots back as Boyd passes her bottle. She pours a double shot into each glass and passes a drink to the boys. “Okay, you gotta down it all without stopping, or else you’re cursed with seven years of shitty sex. I don’t make the rules.”

“That’s all the incentive I need,” Boyd tells her, sliding an arm around her waist and his eyes light up when she laughs. Isaac smiles and sniffs his drink suspiciously once more.

“Go,” Erica whispers, downing her drink in seconds. Boyd finishes his next, and Isaac puts his glass down last, spluttering from the bitter whiskey.

“Well,” Boyd chuckles, staring at the empty glass in hand and then at the bottle on the table. “I didn’t feel any of that.”

“You don’t think…” Erica starts to say, her eyes widening.

Before she can finish her thought, Isaac pours another double round into each glass. “Round two?”

Round two is followed by rounds three, four and five, and in the space of fifteen minutes all three betas all left staring at the large empty bottle and feeling no more buzzed than if they’d shared a single beer.

“Guess Derek forgot a lesson or two,” Isaac smirks and places his glass back on the table.

“Well, fuck me,” Erica whispers, staring at the bottle like she’s never seen glass before.

“No, thanks.”

“Shut up, Isaac,” Boyd drawls.

Ignoring the antics behind her, Erica slides off the couch and picks up the bottle. Her eyes narrow and it’s only Isaac sitting behind her that keeps her from smashing the bottle against the table. 

“Huh,” she nods, rising to her feet. “Booze doesn’t work on us anymore. Wanna test the theory with weed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me about Teen Wolf and shit at annie-crestad.tumblr.com


End file.
